The present invention relates to an air pump structure having driving effect and, more particularly, to an air pump structure, which is applicable to a water lamp and has air-supplying and driving effects.
Air pumps are devices consuming electric power to transport air into water. Among all types of air pumps, vibration type air pumps are most commonly used. A vibration type air pump uses electromagnets to generate vibration, and then transports air into water by means of this vibration force to bring forth flow of water. Thereby, oxygen will be dissolved in water, and carbon dioxide will be discharged so that the amount of oxygen dissolved in water will increase to favor the existence of fishes.
There is already a kind of water lamp commercially available, which has a hollow container made of transparent material. Water and false fishes are arranged in the hollow container. An air pump, a color disk, a motor, and a light source are installed at the bottom of the container. The air pump can transport air into the water through an air pipe so that flow of water and air bubbles can be generated. Moreover, decorative articles such as false fishes will seem to swim in the water to build vivid visual effects. The color disk is made of transparent material, and has various kinds of variations of colors and patterns. The color disk can be driven to rotate by the motor. The light source is installed below the color disk. When the light source is turned on, light from the light source will pass through the color disk and then be projected to the container and the water so that shining effect will be exhibited in the container and the water. Therefore, novelty and variability can be obtained, and special visual effects can be exhibited. However, a prior art air pump has only the simple air-supplying function, and cannot drive the color disk of a water lamp. Another motor must be installed to drive the color disk to rotate. Therefore, except additional cost of another motor, the structure of the whole water lamp will be more complex, resulting in inconvenience in assembly and increase in cost.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an air pump structure having driving effect. Except that the air pump has air-supplying functions a driving shaft protrudes to drive a color disk or other devices of a water lamp. Another motor is not required for driving the color disk to rotate, thereby saving the cost of another motor. Moreover, the structure of the whole water lamp will be much simplified, resulting in convenience in assembly and reduction in cost.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an air pump structure having driving effect, which comprises a shell body, a coil, a swing element, a magnet, a pump unit, and a driving shaft. The coil is installed in the shell body and is connected to a power wire. The swing element is installed in the shell body. The magnet is fixed at one end of the swing element, and adjoins the coil. The pump unit joins the swing element. The driving shaft is connected to the swing element. One end of the driving shaft has a poked part. The poked part protrudes out of the shell body. An air pump having driving effect is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: